I'll Follow You
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Poem written about the part of the movie musical RENT where "Tommy Collins" and Angel Dumot Schunard join hands and run together down the sidewalk in a moment that lasted forever- - .  - -
1. Chapter 1

dish, Door Approximately Words Counted 200

6 Cot Grow Rd, A 2010 Door Mere

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

61

SHORT INTRODUCTION TO "FOLLOW"

by

Mark Walt. Meredith

Poem written about the part of the movie musical RENT where "Tommy Collins" and Angel Dumot Schunard join hands and run together down the sidewalk in a moment that lasted forever- - - -as if they believed for a little while that death would never catch up with "Tom" Collins Angel Dumott Schunard. Put this on your list of fabulous favored modern art recitations- - -or torch it with your flames of disapproval! This "piece" is so tame that even a KID could read it - -! - - Caution**:** these characters are closer to Jonathan Larson's creations than they appear.

The End

M; Larson, Jonathan Line Count 23

406 C G R, A T 2010 Jonathan Larson, M

M W 16 Disposable Copy

32

1

I'LL FOLLOW YOU

by

Mark W. Meredith

Leaving your house - -? - -

- - - -I'll be your sculptor

And I'll follow you

Oh ho- -! - -

- - - I'll be there for you and I'll follow you

And at least you have my love.

I say they

Be "my wife"

li aye-yie-YI-

Meredith-2 …LLOW YOU

I'll be your jacket

Whenever wherever

I'll be your "joke"

And I'll be your robe

And I'll be your coat

And a lease you are my love.

All my li-yi-yyfe

I long to discover

When you're cold and you're "homely"

When you've got one nickel only

Cover you

I'll follow you

I'll follow you

I'll follow you

I'll follow

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Larson, Jonathan & Meri, men Approximately Words Count 200

Age d, art re 2010 th + "Johnny" Larson

so, on 6 Disposable Copy

23

609

… "ONE" Should Tell, Mimi, I LOVE YOU TO. -SIGNED-, Roger DAVIS-Introduction

by

Mark W. Meredith

… A LOVE LETTER to Mimi describing the events of RENT more or less in some order though the eyes of love and & Roger's eyes. There is a-T -rating for talk about perversity and talk about sex. Johnny Larson owns RENT characters. Explains some of the songs and some of the questions people questions people have about RENT-! - Wrote this because "one" fricked up my life and now "one" doesn't have a "girl" to complement so now "one" only has Ms. Dawson to complement. Give one some R & R -please! "One"'ve worked on this a long time and "one" needs R + R -! - All flames you shoot at "one's" writing "is" accepted and all Visa cards accepted -! - … Story about Roger + "Miss". Marquez. Story also is about Roger + April.

-30-

h, men -+ -Larson, Jonathan Approximate Word Counted 3,100

age v ad, rt 2010 th and Jonathan Larson

so, on 316 Disposable Copy

02332

TO MIMI -A Love LETTER FROM Your Love, Roger;

by

Mark W. Meredith

TO MIMI-A love LETTER FROM your love, Roger;

December -24TH, nine-twenty-P.M, Eastern Standard Time -1994. I remember seeing your smile for the first time. I saw your big smile for the first time out on the fire escape.

March -28th-four -P.M, Eastern Standard Time-1992. Of** course **I had a bad time feeling emotions because of that.

December -24TH, nine-fifty-eight -P.M -. -Eastern Standard Time -1992.

"Roger" tried to trick you into thinking that the moon wasn't out because it was just movie "flood"lights from Spike Lee filming a movie in New York again. Mimi knew that "Roger Davis' was trying to trick you -and since it was Christmas you said, "Bah, -humbug- Bah -, -humbug -!"! A humbug is a prank or a scam-. - I was afraid to slow dance with you because I was afraid to feel anything for "Mimi" after falling head over heels in love with April and what I had to feel when April slit April's wrists with a razor and what "Roger" had to feel for her after she died. April left me all alone to die of A.I.D.S. by Roger's self. What else would I eventually feel like after April left me all alone -what else would I feel sometimes -except feel like she **betrayed** me -? - You came in close as if to kiss me -and I'm wont to have admitted it but I wanted that kiss -regardless of how I was telling myself to not touch you due to how you might break my heart. You reached behind me and pulled out the bag that I had quickly tucked into my back pocket. "Mimi" dangled the bag of "smack" in front of Roger -" -as if to say, "_Ha _ha -! - I got it later after-all!"! Sometimes Mimi makes "Roger" so crazy for Mimi that I have to burst out laughing because the joy building up inside me -it's so much that I have to let it out and share the joy-.

Meredith-2 …ER FROM Your Love, Roger;

- Davis was trying so hard to keep Mimi from dancing with him that "Davis" hadn't noticed that it was a pixy-ish prank to get what was yours-. - July -25TH -eight P.M -. -Eastern Standard Time-1992-. - Collins left for a long while and when Mark found out that I was recovering from drug addiction -Mark Cohen just pretended to smile at me the way you smile at an autistic person, Maureen Johnson was the last person of our friends to leave -taking Mo Johnson's smile with Maureen to Joanne Jefferson's apartment, we found out that Benjamin Coffin, The Third was an insensitive jerk, all I thought I deserved was not enjoying my drugs and staying home night after night trying in vain to finish the "score" for one song. By then it was December -24th -nine-fifty-eight-P.M -. -Eastern Standard Time -1992 -.

- You acted like I had just introduced myself and "Mimi" said in return -, -"- They **call** me-mi mi-, mi _**Mi**__**mi**_ -!" -and made a sexy exit and I had to admit that I was attracted to you just _**then**__**.**_ Even though I know that it was drugs and it was bad for you I still love for doing that to me and giving Roger Davis that memory-.

Meredith-3 TO MIMI -A Love LET…. .

- December -24th -ten-ten -P.M -. -Eastern Standard Time-. - It was like with those first two steps Mimi had trespassed on Roger's own property -. - March 12th-ten-oh-five -Eastern Standard Time-1991 -. - Roger remembers -now -Roger remembers the first time he saw you -. - You wore your short-shorts. You are always so skinny when you wear those-in a good way -. -"-Miss." Marquez is so good at dancing that your butt is so small. Roger would love you even if you got pregnant and Marquez gained weight but Mimi is so good at keeping your butt so thin -.

-It was under circumstances that were not ideal but I saw you doing your -"-handcuff-dance -". - I hadn't seen you smile yet. As a matter of fact the only expression "Davis" saw Mimi make was a fake pout because you were being handcuffed-. - The crowd was already cheering when Mimi Marquez came out. "Mr." Davis already knew that pretty soon all you would have to do at the club-was come out in an outfit once a night with the women that, "used to tie you to the lawn-chair -, -" -then dance a little without taking your clothes off and leave and they would pay you the same -because Davis could tell-the way you carried yourself-you were becoming a young lady of principals -now that "Mimi-"-was feeling loved by people and was seeing that everybody loved Mimi for her hard work. You became the "big draw" at the club for Mimi's "cameos" every night -. -When Mimi came up upon my fire escape Mimi Marquez made Davis so angry -. -Roger felt that one had to work every night all night on my song until I finally finished **one** song at least. I have thought of it since and I have realized that it isn't a balcony -and maybe it belongs to all of the tenants. March -28-four-P.M -. -Eastern Standard Time -' -92. _**How**_ could April slit her _wrists_ with razorblades and commit suicide and take the easy way out when she left me with an addiction to heroin and left me to die of A.I.D.S. alone? ... Was December, 24th-nine-twenty-P.M, Eastern Standard Time, '94. Mimi looked up and smiled at "Mr." Davis like a li'l' Devil. Mimi looked up at Roger Davis as if Mimi Marquez had just said out loud to me, "**You**** -**-up **there**-! - You don't know it just yet but you're my next boyfriend -! -" -

Meredith-4 TO MIMI -A Love LETTER FROM Your Love, Ro…. .

- December -24TH-nine-fifty-eight -P.M -.-Eastern Standard Time -1992 -. -

-When you walked into my apartment I blew out your candle so that you wouldn't find the smack and die of an overdose or something and you sat on "one's" lap. I couldn't believe you knew that. Scrooge used to say that during Christmas because Ebenezer Scrooge thought that Christmas was a big scam to make "one" spend all of one's money. Mimi pulled on my arm and actually got "Mr." Davis to stand up. I felt pressured to get up because "Miss". Marquez was pulling on Roger Davis's hand. You then said, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Roger" had said_**, "**_**[**Do I want ta' dance**]**_** … **_With you_** -?"-? - Mimi **_knew "full well" I knew Mimi was talking about dancing with me-. -How _COULD_ April so insensitively slit her **wrists** and leave me to mourn her death? August-19TH -five-thirty-three-A.M -.-Eastern Standard Time -'-90. I once had a "girlfriend" who always had a big smile. When April killed herself I thought that I didn't deserve any more smiles in my life any more. April's teeth weren't perfect but the first thing I noticed from her was her smile. … Kind of like Julia Roberts's-not perfect -but Roberts was still beautiful in her way. Her teeth weren't perfect but I loved April. It was the first time I was in a band that did gigs at The PYRAmid Club. I saw April looking at me-she was looking at me "like she liked me." April smiled at me her big smile. After the gig-I was sitting at the bar-telling April everything about my life and all my opinions as she sat there beside me-turned in toward me like she could see inside of me to what little good was in my soul and April was in love with my spirit. Every time I would finish saying something about one of my stupid opinions April would smile at **one **as if **"one"** were some **one** special -.-

Meredith-5 TO MIMI -A Love LE…. .

- Every time one would finish talking about one of my opinions April would laugh at whatever I said as if I were the cleverest person in the world.

- April's smile wasn't perfect -but I fell in love with April's smile. ... Let's go to December-24th-nine-twenty-P.M -.-eastern standard time-1994. Then finally Roger Davis saw Mimi's smile -. - I looked at you suspiciously -and suddenly for some reason Roger was afraid of you -because I was afraid that "Mr." Davis didn't deserve your smiling at me. Mimi pretended to accidentally touch my hand. Mimi said there was a romantic moon out. You acted like Mimi Marquez wanted to hold hands and slow dance. I played innocent and "played dumb". You said -, -"- NnnnnnNnooOoooOOoOO! - With _**my **__**FATHER**_ -!"! sarcastically as if to say, "Duh -who else do you think I'm talking about -my father?"? My father isn't in this room -!-"-

Meredith-6 TO MIMI -A Love LE…. .

I played dumb and said, "I'm Roger-. -" -It was as though I was trying to say, "I guess you don't want to dance -because I'm not your father. _**I**_ 'm not your father-I'm Roger Davis -not your pop -! -" - "- Roger" was so scared of holding the soft skin of "Mimi's" hand so intimately-that "Davis" totally missed the obvious ruse to get "Mr". Davis to stand up so that Mimi could get at what was behind me. When Ms. Marquez came toward me "to kiss" Roger -"- Mr." Davis is "wont to admit" it-but I wanted you so. You reached your arm around Roger as if to put your lower arm across Davis's lower back and really lay a big long smack on Roger's lips -. - When Mimi dangled her crack in front of Roger and kissed "Davis -" -Roger wanted that crack so bad that I had to get angry at it to keep myself from taking it. "Mr". Davis didn't think that he deserved to do anything but spend Davis's nights uneffectively trying-to write no songs at all. I was so angry at how beautiful I thought Mimi was that Roger just started screaming at how Miss. Marquez's sweet whisper was, and your big brown beautiful eyes were, and screaming "your beautiful brown hair in the moonlight-!" -! and how "Miss." Marquez's beautiful brown eyes were in the moonlight. "Davis" is sorry for putting Marquez through all that just so Roger could hurt you. Davis knew that Roger was doing that to get "Miss." Marquez back for making Roger notice how beautiful "Miss". Marquez was. Roger was just trying to hurt Mimi Marquez back for making "Roger" crazy for Mimi because Mimi just happened to have that sweet voice, and those eyes -,-and your hair in the silver moonlight-. - Mimi knew that someday Mimi would meet someone and realize that he was the one that noticed-what your true beauty was and that you would be the love of his life and still Mimi still came up pretending to not have a "light" for Marquez's candle impishly mischievously because you wanted me to start dating you and Mimi came up anyway and it made Roger so angry. I just lost it. I lost control of my anger. I hurt Marquez and "Mr". Davis knew Roger was hurting Mimi and "Davis" did it anyway and Davis is sorry but "Mr." Davis is glad Miss. Marquez forgave Roger because Roger wouldn't have "Miss". Marquez in "Mr. Davis's" life if Mimi hadn't-. -When "one" asked "Ms". Marquez to go to dinner at the café you looked like Roberts. No matter how long I live I will always remember how "Mimi" looked on that Christmas eve I had asked "Mimi" out for the first time. Even if by some miracle I live to the age of 121 ("one-hundred-and-twenty-one"), "I will always remember how Mimi Marquez looked that night," when "she" was trying to, "make it hard on me," because I was, **"**mean to **'**Ms. Marquez**'** earlier,**"** and Mimi was trying to,-draw the question out of me because I had been a huge jerk. You were wearing your suede cap and your leopard spotted suede coat. I love leopard prints. "Roger" loves that leopard spotted jacket you always wear. You were looking at "Mr. Davis" with a "Sprite-ish" glimpse of mischief in your eye as "Ms. Marquez" said -, -"-Yeah …. ?"

Meredith-7 TO MIMI -A Love LETTER FROM Your Love, Ro…. .

"Roger" was forced "to spit it out", "… Dinner-at the LIFE CAFÉ` -?" -! - " -

- I remember circling each other as we both said, "… who goes there?" -? like they used to do in the middle ages when they didn't know if someone was friend or enemy. Who knows if you will end up being an enemy in the end. Who knows if I will be a villain in your eyes-? -Who knows if we will end up breaking each other's' hearts? Who knows if you will end up hurting me as much as April did. Part of love is letting someone into your heart and trusting them not to break it. Most of the time you let the other person inside your heart and they end up trashing the place -but we let them in anyway. I remember stepping outside of the backdoor that everybody would use -to take a walk in the snow and be alone. I remember walking to the "end" of the alley where I and Mimi walked into the fire of love that had burned us once before. We were so scared of stepping into the raring fire-that was licking the air before our feet. Mimi and Roger stepping into the leaping flames that we had sworn to never let -once again-burn us. Imagine our surprise when we stepped into the wall of flame between us to feel the "licks of" flames dancing around our legs without burning us but only tickling our legs a little. Was that all that we were afraid of all that time between relationships -? -

Meredith-8 TO MIMI -A Love LETTER FROM Your Love, Rog…. .

- I love the plaid Catholic schoolgirl dresses you always wear. Not because of some sick perversion but because that's an outfit that a female wears and you are so beautiful in it. Davis remembers how your butt looked wearing those "plastic" pants on New Years Day's morning. Roger Davis loves those rubber tights Mimi wears. Your butt looked good in those -. -

- Davis loves when Mimi strokes Roger's unshaven chin as if I had just had a clean cut shave -. -

- December -24th, nine-O-nine -P.M-. -Eastern Standard Time-'-95. Even though Mimi was dying I love the way Mimi was looking at "one" when "Mr". Davis sang to Mimi -Mimi's song-. - Roger loved your half-lidded eyes. Roger even loves "her" hair after "Marquez" was freezing in the park for days. Roger Davis knows Mimi looked like Mimi had been sleeping in the park for weeks but _**it**_ was still beautiful. Roger knows Mimi is always joking when Mimi is drying her hair-Mimi is joking about how Mimi's hair gets frizzy because Miss. Marquez is half African American but Davis has always thought that African American women have pretty hair. Your hair looks like a beautiful lioness mane. Roger loves to stroke Miss. Marquez's hair. Roger even loves it when Mimi has some barber shop guy chop it all off because you want to make a change that's drastic in Mimi Marquez's life to get every-one's attention. Roger thinks that butch hair on a woman is beautiful. Roger Davis doesn't believe how long your hair gets -most women can't get it to their shoulders-. - " - Davis" has accepted the plain fact that even though Roger will always love April in a way far in the back of Roger's heart -that Roger knows that Marquez is the love of **my** life-even if she happens to be the one that succumbs to death first and by some cruel twist of fate all the A.Z.T. works and "one" lives to the age of 127 (one-hundred-and-twenty-seven) I know for a fact that you are the love of my life. You are the one Davis goes to when Roger needs to feel love. I have promised to you that Davis will never make "love" to another as long as we are together and Roger Davis meant **it** when "Roger" said that. I still mean it. Mimi is Roger's most intimate of friends. Mimi will always remember that Roger loves "Miss". Marquez as one of Roger's best friends and "Roger's" lover for ever and forever unto eternity.

SIGNED with love

From your love,

Roger.

Meredith-9 TO MIMI -A Love LETTER FROM Your Love, Ro…. .

Meredith-10 TO MIMI -A Love LETTER FROM Your Love, Ro…. .

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Dith, Due Approximate Words Counted 700

6 Cot Go Rd, a 2010 Mere

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

61

"MY ESSAY FOR A CONTEST ABOUT

WHY I WANT TO SEE RENT**:** CHAPTER TWO"

by

Mark Walter Meredith

When "one" first saw Anthony Rapp in Rent it was a commercial for the movie - -. - - The Broadway actors and the movie actress sung up to "Tony Rapp" from the street -to him. Adam Pascal and the others from the movie including Rosario Dawson sang - - . - -The movie cast was singing up towards the fire escape-singing of how there was, "no day but today **- - - - …. ". **

- - - - The commercial "spoke" of the musical that had captured the hearts of a generation -. **-One** had heard about the Broadway "opera" play that was based on La BOHE`ME - -. - - The play RENT had once become a "runaway" success because it had captured the minds of a generation - - . - -I had wanted to see it- - - -.

- - - - I didn't have the money to go see the movie RENT - -**._**- - One had been in Port Aransas**, Texas** at that time - - - -for about 13 years- - . - -It was quite a change after living around 22 years in SIL_i_**con **_**Val**_**ley**_** - - . **__**-**_ - After my grandmother died- - - -my mom andI had no more ties to keep us there in Padre Island_**- - - -._ **_

Meredith-2 "MY ESSAY FOR A CON TEST ABOUT WHY I WANT TO SEE RENT**:** CHAP …"

_**-**_ - - -**While here**_**- - - -**__I got to _sample the local library's system and many books - - ._** -**__ -I __**SNATCHED**_ RENT THE MOVIE _**OFF **__**THE **__**SHELF **__**BEFORE **__I _**LEFT ****and **checked it out_**- - . -**__ -I_ lent it to my sister and brother in _law__**- -. -**_** - It** was good; my** sister** and _brother_ -**in**_**-**__law_ confirmed my opinion on the movie_**-**__**-.**_

_**- - - -**_It was a good **movie**_**- - - - RENT**_ _was -_ - - -you know **- - ?****- -**I have reserved _**" '**_BOHEME_**" **_from one of Madison's many library branches and I have read RENT - - - - and I've** been **_currently_ reading LA BOHE`ME- -. - -Now that "Tony" Rapp Adam Pascal and Daphne Rubin-Vega are in town_** I can't believe it**__**- - . - -**_It is the "Broadway tour" this time and Anthony Rapp, Daphne Rubin-Vega, and Adam Pascal are here in Wisconsin performing - - . - -I have finished writing three pages of my BOHEME update for the _**20-Tens. **_

I think "this one" has "inertia" of its own self's_** - -. - - **_The first time a RENT tour was "in town" it was with actors that were more play /musicals career oriented-who sung, "… everything is rent -." -in the good ol' "play version- - " - -not the movie version and I thought that would be interesting to watch_- - .-_ -I hear that the rock opera Broadway tour is a cross between the movie and the play rock opera- -. - - I know deep inside that this will be one of the plays I will be finishing - - - -once again**.**

Meredith-3 "MY ESSAY FOR A CON TEST ABOUT WHY I WANT TO SEE RENT**:** CHAP …"

I finally heard the commercial saying that there was some random drawing, "or something" and I thought**, "**Perfect**- - !"- **- I heard the commercial say that it was an essay contest and I thought, "Even _more_ perfect - - !" - -The tickets were 30 "bucks" too expensive for me - - - - though. I watch multiple copies of RENT all the time on my DVD player - - - - I have different versions- - - -.

- - - - This Broadway version is a rare the commercial- - - - I think - - - - like GREASE right- - ? - -It may be my **favorite** movie_**- - . - - **__Should__n't_ some of the actors of RENT- - - - be working on musical vocalist careers and movie careers_- - - -? _

_- - - - We_ should all be happy that Anthony Rapp and Mr. Pascal are performing Madison_**- -. -**_ - This version of RENT should be interesting-maybe- -._ - -My mother has heard me talking about RENT being based on LA VIE BOH`EME - - . - -Mother tells me about how she remembers the "Musetta's Waltz".

- - - - Mom told me about seeing the opera LA BOHE`ME with my father in "the theatre" when he supported us. My mother went to see **LA****BOHE`ME** back when we were once rich. She was once rich like Musetta because of her once verdant beauty before raising four children on her own. I want to see Jonathan Larson's musical just because you may let me have that one chance.

The End


End file.
